SasoDei Fangs and Fur
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Sasori is a brown eyed vampire slaying werewolf, but what happens when a certain blue eyed Vampire slips a moon stone collar around his neck? Sasori might be stubborn, but Deidara is awfully seductive. But why does Deidara seem so familiar? Now has sequel


…This fan fiction…is…22…Microsoft word…pages…long…6463 words

1000 lines ^O^ . Took me like 2 days too write. Anyway, a few quick things.

THIS IS NOT LIKE TWILIGHT!! OKAY!?! GOT IT MEMORISED!?! If it were like a movie, then it would be like Under World 3.

I've read a lot of supernatural SasoDei stories. And do you know what I have realised? Sasori. Is. Always. The Vampire. (Or was the one who turned Deidara) I'm breaking off from the same old. Deidara is the vampire!! But to make it even more interesting, Sasori is a werewolf who's job is to kill vampires. Good?

Oh, and this will make sense at the end of the story- "Pein knows Everything" =3

Anyway, a few lyrics from the song 'Do you know what it's like?' from the aweasome musical 'Zanna, Don't!' which is about everyone in the world is homosexual and heterosexuality is looked down upon XD Good song, look it up on youtube.

And without further to do

**SasoDei****- Fangs and Fur**

A howl echoed through the dark night. It came from the jaws of a little black dog. Or so mortals saw. To those who weren't blinded by the unknown, what howled was definitely not a dog. It was about 7 times the size of one. Its fur was pitch black, as black as the night. Around each ankle was a ring of blood red fur, along with a little tuff of the same colour on the centre of its large head. Its fangs were dyed red with blood.

A Lycan, more commonly known as a Werewolf.

But there was something odd about this one. Its eyes were Brown. This was odd. Both Vampires and Werewolves always had red eyes. Indeed, he was one in a 162. Unique.

His name? Sasori. Just Sasori. Werewolves did not have last names. Just one name. Even if, when they were mortal, when they were blind, they had several.

Sasori relished the taste of the blood in his mouth. Vampire blood. He had just finished his latest mission. That was Sasori's job, to kill rogue vampires.

Sasori hated vampires, but he absolutely loathed rogue vampires. The ones who sucked their victims dry. Vampires did not need to drink much blood, certainly not enough to kill their victims. But some did. It was Sasori's job to kill those like this.

He let out another howl before jumping to the next roof, then the next at a speed no other werewolf could match. He was headed back to the base.

* * *

Sasori slipped in through the large open window which they all used to enter when in lycan form. He balanced himself up on his two back paws. There was a flash of black. The lycan had been replaced with a man of about 25 years. He wiped the remainder of the blood from his mouth and made his way into the bathroom to get some clothes on…What? The idea that a werewolf would still have their clothes in tact after transforming is simply absurd!!

* * *

"Hey Pein."

"Ah, Sasori!!"

Sasori sat down in the chair opposite his boss. Pein. Just a single name.

"How did the mission go?"

Sasori blinked, bored, at his bosses red eyes.

"Hn. It was okay. Didn't get injured and I had no spectators."

"Excellent. Now. Your assignment for tomorrow i-"

"Tomorrow? I can handle it now."

"Sasori, don't push yourself."

"I can take it."

"If you say so. Your next assignment is called-"

* * *

"Hey Deidara!!"

"Oh, hey Hidan, un."

"What's that piece of shit?"

"Oh this? Not much. Heh heh heh."

"Wait…Is that a-"

"Yep!!"

"Woah, where the fuck did you get that!?!"

"I won't tell, un."

"You planning on using it, aren't you?"

"Dah, un!! And I already know who!!"

"Ouch. What's the poor fuckers name?"

* * *

"Sasori!!"

Sasori looked over to his friend. He was in the cafeteria of the base. Pein had insisted he at least ate something before going out on this S ranked mission.

"Hey Kuzu. What's new?"

"I…ah…have a boy friend."

Sasori sat down next to his friend. He gave him a pat on the back and a faint, tired, smile.

"That's great, dude, I told you that you should see someone. So what's his name?"

"…Hidan…"

Sasori gave a small chuckle.

"Hidan? That's weird. Just like the Vampire you killed last week."

"…"

Sasori stared at his friend.

"It's the same Hidan, isn't it?"

Kakuzu gave a small nod.

"…Let me get this straight…Your dating a _vampire_…Who should be _dead_?"

"…Yeah…"

Kakuzu buried his head in his arms.

"Okay, ignoring those two facts…Why?"

Kakuzu bought his head up and looked at his friend.

"…Well…When I went on the mission to kill him…He was just so charming…"

"…Let me get this straight…You _slept_ with a _vampire_?"

"…Yeah…But it was just so damn good…Humans are too fragile…And other werewolves are about the same strength as you…but Vampires? You can go as hard as you want and they will never break, and they aren't as strong as us. Faster? Yes. But stronger? No. It was just so…so we started dating…he's stopped killing people and Pein thinks he is dead!! And you know how solitary vampires are from other vampires!!"

"…You slept- …Are sleeping with a vampire…and you lied to Pein?…That can't have a good ending Kuzu. You know I don't judge lycans on their mates, but...Dude…"

"…"

"Sorry…Lets change the subject. I have an S rank mission. Why don't we read his file?"

It wasn't always necessary to read the file of the vampire they were to kill, but it was usually a good idea to read up on the high ranked ones, just so you know what you were up against. Kakuzu opened the file and read aloud while Sasori ate.

"Says here his name is 'Deidara Iwa'. 'Male'. '19 years old.' Hmm, fairly young for a vampire, especially an S ranked one. Known as 'The Seducer.' 'Deidara is known for sleeping with his prey before sucking their blood dry.' …Wow…I'm happy I'm not strong enough to do S ranked missions…Charming is one thing…But Seductive? This guy is creepy…"

"Seems like the usual to me. A lot of vampires rape mortals before drinking their blood."

"…It says here that he prefers…umm…being uke."

Sasori started coughing; choking on the bit of steak he had been eating. He managed to swallow it down and looked at his friend.

"Uke? Never heard of a vampire who wants to be in pain...Masochist much?"

Kakuzu gave a faint smile and continued to read the profile for Sasori once more.

* * *

Sasori now stood before Pein in lycan form. Well, less stood before, and more towered over.

"Ready?"

The black lycan gave a nod. Pein put forward his hand. In it he held a lock of light hair.

"Go fetch."

Sasori gave a small growl but didn't bother complaining, Pein always said that. He smelt the lock of hair, taking in the scent of the vampire. He gave a snarl and straitened up, turning around and jumping out the window.

"Good luck Sasori…You will need it for this sick and twisted bastard."

* * *

Sasori entered the lobby of the Blue Tree Hotel. Course to all the mortals, all he was was a little black dog, not a giant black and red lycan. Some looked at him, some laughed at the so called 'little black dog'. Sasori looked at a little girl whom he noticed was tugging her blue haired mothers skirt and pointing to the dog. Sasori's acute hearing picked up on what the little girl was saying.

"Look mummy!! Werewolf!!"

The mum looked from the girl and to the dog.

"Honey, it's just a little dog."

Sasori gave a short half sigh half snort. Young mortals were capable of seeing the abnormal. They could tell that a vampire was a vampire, that the odd dog here and there was not actually a little harmless dog. Before they were brain washed by their parents telling them all the lies. Rarely anything they said about the abnormal was true. Wearing a bit of garlic could never possibly stop a vampire from sinking its teeth into your neck!! And it would be hell if vampires lived forever!! What was true? Silver did indeed burn werewolves and Vampires only like blood from living things. But that was about it. Everything else they said? Just made up stuff to create a false sense of security.

Sasori tore his gaze from the two mortals as he saw he was being approached by a teenage boy with brown hair. He looked like he was about to pet Sasori. He suddenly stopped just in front of Sasori, or in other words a metre away from the little back dog. He gave a puzzled looked. Sasori rolled his eyes. Mortals. They think what they see is real, but when they go to confront what is actually unknown they can't. The boy turned and ran back to the group of friends. Sasori would have smirked if he could in this form. Humans were so weird; they always tried to make excuses for things that weren't their own faults.

Sasori pressed the button for the elevator, though people watching just saw the button lighting up on its own and the little dog sitting down.

The elevator door opened and Sasori walked into it, barely fitting in the cramped space. He pressed 19th floor button and the door closed before anyone else could come in.

The elevator went up and up, not stopping once before it reached Sasori's destination. Sasori hopped out the open doors and sniffed the air. Yes, he could smell the vampire. He walked along till he came to room numbered 1994. He could smell the vampire in the room beyond. He burst in through the door, using his back paw to close it behind him.

Sasori's eyes scanned around the room, stopping on the figure which was sitting up on the bed. The figure was blonde, quite odd for a vampire but not unheard of. Something in Sasori's mind buzzed. The person seemed familiar…Had they met before? No way.

"Greetings, un."

Sasori gave a low growl and jumped on the blonde, planning to get this mission over and done with. Sasori had the vampire pinned beneath him and was about to rip his throat out when his eyes met a pair of baby blue ones. Blue eyes? But…Vampires eyes were red…always…Sasori did something he had never done before…He hesitated. In that second he felt something slip around his throat. There was a flash of black light and the next second he was in his human form. He gave a confused blink, one hand moving away from the blonde's arm and to what had been put around his neck. A collar. Sasori, forgetting about the entire mission, sat up and started feeling the collar. He ran his fingers down the smooth leather, stopping at a large stone imbedded in the black material.

"A moon stone, un. It would be annoying if you would kill me before I get what I want. Oh, and don't even bother with the buckle, its silver." The blonde sat up as well.

Sasori bought one of his hands to the buckle at the back, giving a yelp and immediately pulling his hand away. The collar was made so there was an extension of the leather at the back of the buckle so that the silver didn't touch the wearer's skin.

"What I tell you, un?"

Sasori gave a growl and glared daggers at the vampire. There was venom in his words when he spoke to the blonde.

"Damn you to hell, Blood sucker!! Get this ridiculous thing from around my neck so I can tear you apart!!"

"It's Deidara, though I suppose you were told that. You know what a Moon stone does, don't you? Of course you do, all you Mutts do. They hold back your little wolf powers. No transforming. No acute hearing. And no super strength in human form. With that on you are practically a mortal."

"I KNOW WHAT A MOONSTONE IS YOU HALF BRAINED LEACH!! GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF ME!!!"

"Nope, un."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NOPE, UN'?!"

"I might be a leach but I am certainly not half brained."

"Heh, you're just saying that because you're the first vampire smart enough to wear contact lenses!!"

"Contact lenses?"

"Oh don't play dumb, like a vampire would have _blue_ eyes!!"

"Heh you're a hypocrite, you have _brown_ eyes…Sasori."

Sasori took his hands away from the collar and growled at Deidara.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you…Akasuna."

Sasori was speechless. It had been over 7 years since someone had used his last name.

"Impressed, un?"

Sasori's eyes returned to glaring.

"Not in the slightest, Brat. You know my last name. So what? Just get this collar off me. Now."

"I can't do that, un. You would kill me."

"Good point. Get it off me now."

"I guess I could be persuaded to take it off you. Let's compromise, un."

Sasori's eyes looked the vampire up and down. It was obvious what Deidara wanted. He was only wearing boxers, and Sasori was…completely naked…how had he not realised that before? He looked back up into Deidara's blue eyes. Guess he would just have to beat the blonde at his own game.

* * *

**

* * *

Deidara was somewhat surprised when Sasori's glare changed to a seductive smirk. Deidara noticed the predatory look in Sasori's eyes. Deidara watched, helplessly caught in Sasori's seductive expression, as Sasori crawled closer. He was even more helpless when he suddenly felt the red heads lips on his own. He quickly got over it and melted into the kiss. He felt a pair of teeth, which had reasonably sharper canines than a mortals, nibble on his bottom lip. He opened his mouth eagerly. He felt Sasori's tongue enter his mouth and start to tease his own tongue. Both of them started a war of dominance.

Deidara had been focusing so much on the kiss that he hadn't noticed a hand slip into his boxers. He let out a surprised moan when he felt someone pull on his cock. He rested his elbows on Sasori's shoulders and buried his hands in blood red hair.

"Danna~"

Sasori pulled Deidara onto his lap and started another feverish kiss. Deidara started moaning into the kiss when Sasori started to simultaneously pump his cock. Sasori started to pump faster, causing Deidara to pull away from the kiss and cry out as he came over Sasori's hand.

"Heh heh, you're quick."

Deidara gave him a glare.

"No fair, un. No ones given me a hand job before, the mortals are always so selfish. They just want to please themselves, un."

"Excuses, Brat." Sasori bought his hand up and licked off the creamy substance. He smirked and bought his lips to Deidara's ear. "You know what, Brat? There is nothing I would love more than to sleep with you. Have you scream out my name in pure pleasure Have you begging for me to slam into you harder and faster." Deidara shuddered as Sasori ran is warm tongue over his ear. "But unfortunately I have a job that I must attend to. Would you do me the pleasure of removing this annoying collar? Maybe after I finish my job I will have time to make you scream."

Deidara felt his hands let go of Sasori's hair and slip down to the buckle of the collar. He was about to undo it when he came back to his senses. The hell was that? For a brief second Deidara had felt like a mere puppet and Sasori had been the puppeteer.

"Nice try, un. I almost fell for that you manipulative bastard, un." Sasori gave an in human growl in response and went back to glaring at the blonde. "Heh heh, your little plan has back fired, and now I've gotten a taste of you I can't possibly let you go without getting what I want first."

"5 things, Brat. 1- I hate vampires. 2- I hate you especially. 3- I won't ever sleep with you. 4- I am not gay. And 5-…did I mention I hate you?"

"Well that's okay. I hate you too, bastard, un."

"Then why the hell do you want to sleep with!?!"

"You know, we're a lot alike. I know that before you became a mutt you were famous. The great Akasuna at 18 years old. You're a mystery. You just suddenly disappeared. Now you're just Sasori. You were bitten by the infamous Madara. The only one in the world who is both vampire and werewolf. That is why you still have brown eyes. You're the only one who he has been bitten by him and has survived the after affects."

"I know all that, Brat. Let me guess, you were bitten by him as well, which is why you have blue eyes?"

"Well, not exactly. You see, I was fairly upset when I heard my favourite artist went missing. I was only 12 at the time. I went out searching for you. I went to the place where you were last seen, the Evergreen Forest. I went in searching for you. You had been camping there. I found the spot where you had camped, though all your gear had been taken by the police. After a bit I heard something approaching me. It was a familiar person I had seen a million times on the TV and on the poster in my room. You see Sasori, the reason I have blue eyes," Deidara rested his forehead on Sasori's, not once breaking eye contact. "Is because you were the one who bit me."

Sasori's eyes opened wide. A forgotten memory flashed before his eyes.

* * *

*7 years ago*

* * *

Sasori was clutching his bleeding arm. He could tell he was dying. Two forces were fighting themselves in his body. Vampire and Werewolf. Two voices were screaming in his head.

DRINK BLOOD!!

GET RID OF THIS POISON!!

"SASORI!!!"

Sasori blinked. FINALLY!! SOMEONE HAD COME TO HELP HIM!! He stumbled towards the voice, still clutching his bleeding arm. He looked into the clearing and saw a fairly young blonde standing in the centre, calling his name. The 18 year old walked/limped towards the unsuspecting blonde. The boy turned around and his face brightened up.

"Sas-"

The boy was cut off by Sasori sinking a pair of fangs into his neck. The boy let in a sharp breath but seemed unable to move.

Sasori didn't know why he had bitten the blonde, but the two voices grew louder in his mind.

DRINK HIS BLOOD!!

DRAIN THE POISON INTO HIM!!

Sasori made a snap decision. He excreted one of the two poisons inside of him into the boy's blood stream. His fangs disappeared instantly, though his canines were still sharp. He pulled away from the 12 year olds throat.

"I'm sorry."

The boy stared at him with a pair of big blue eyes. The pair of eyes seemed to grow tired and eventually closed. The boy started to fall over. Sasori caught him before he hit the ground though.

His lust for blood was gone.

* * *

**

* * *

Deidara opened his eyes slowly. He sat up in the blue bed and looked around the room. His own room. Had…it been a dream? He looked around the room once more, the poster catching his eyes. Through the picture of Akasuna were three claw marks. Deidara put a hand to his neck, flinching at the pain. Guess it hadn't been a dream…

Why did he have the sudden craving for blood?

* * *

*end of flashback.*

* * *

"You released the vampire poison into me. So you became a werewolf. And I became a vampire, un. Which is why I have blue eyes."

"…I…forgot…How could I have forgotten that?"

"It is simple for the mind to get rid of memories it does not want."

"I thought you seemed familiar…I'm still sorry…"

"It wasn't your fault, it was your instincts, it was either that or die. Anyway, you can make it up to me now, un."

"No way Brat, I'm still not sleeping with you!! And as soon as I get this collar off I have to kill you."

"I thought that would be the case, un. Let's make a deal. I will take the collar off you, but before you kill me you have to let me drink some of your blood."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. You bit me 7 years ago, so it's only fair I get to bite you. I promise I wont drink all your blood, just enough. I've always wanted to find out how my idol tasted."

Sasori glared at him.

"Fine. But I get to kill you afterwards?"

"Course, un. I swear on the vampire oath that I, Deidara Iwa, shall not kill you, un. Now you swear you won't kill me till after I drink your blood."

Sasori gave a low growl.

"I, Sasori, swear on the lycan oath that I shall not kill you till after you drink my blood. Now get this ridiculous collar off me."

Deidara smirked and unbuckled the collar with the embedded moonstone. He dropped it off the bed and ran a tongue over the nape of Sasori's neck.

"Just get it over with so I can kill you, brat."

Deidara gave a chuckle and pulled back, giving Sasori a sly smile.

"But I'm not hungry."

"…You're kidding me…"

"Maybe I would have more of an appetite if you, well, I don't know, were inside of me, un."

Sasori was glaring daggers at the blonde.

"You had this planned the whole time, didn't you?"

"Well, I had been hoping for you to fall for my irresistible charm, but this was plan B, un."

Sasori pushed Deidara off of his lap.

"Well there is nothing to stop me from just turning into a werewolf and leaving."

Deidara chuckled.

"Don't even kid yourself, Danna; I know you're not the kind to run away with your tail between your legs. In fact, you look down on those who do, un."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Have you forgotten? You bit me. We're mentally linked. Every thought that has ran through my head is somewhere in your mind, you've just blocked it out, un."

Deidara crawled back over to Sasori, wearing a seductive smirk. Sasori just continued to glare.

"One more thing Sasori. It looks like you have fallen for my irresistible charm after all, un."

Sasori blinked and looked down…Oh snap…

"Just give up Sasori, your body already has."

Sasori let out an annoyed sigh.

"I really hate you, you know that?"

"Sasori, shut up and fuck me, un."

Deidara was suddenly pushed down by in human strength. Deidara opened his mouth but was suddenly shut up when a pair of lips crashed against his own. Sasori's tongue entered his mouth and the two started another war of dominance. While Sasori kissed Deidara, he let his hands snake down and ripped the vampire's boxers off. The lycan rubbed their erections against each other, causing them to disrupt the kiss with a small groan. Sasori pulled away from the kiss and pushed three fingers into Deidara's mouth. Deidara looked at him with a confused look.

"I take it the humans didn't do this either?"

Deidara shook his head, causing Sasori to roll his eyes.

"Just suck."

Deidara obeyed and started to suck on Sasori's digits, running his tongue over them in turn. When Sasori deemed them lubricated enough he pulled them out of the blonde's mouth and immediately shoved two into Deidara's ass. The vampire gave a bit of a yelp.

"Bastard, un."

"Oh, like you're not used to it. You prefer it if I just shoved my cock up your ass instead?"

Deidara moved his head to the side, staring at Sasori's large member. After a few seconds of thought he rolled his head back.

"Good point, un."

"Then don't complain."

Sasori started to push his fingers in and out of the blonde's heat, scissoring every so often to stretch the vampire. He rammed his fingers into a familiar bundle of nerves, making the blonde let out a moan. Sasori pushed in his third finger, continuing to stretch the blonde and hit his prostate, resulting in more moans.

After a bit of this, Sasori decided that Deidara was stretched enough, it's not like the mortals who Deidara had slept with had bothered to do this step. Selfish bastards. Sasori might hate Deidara but he would never be that heartless, even to a vampire…Well, he was kind of heartless when he killed them but that was because they had kill innocents…But Deidara had killed innocent people as well…Why the hell was he trying to make the blonde enjoy this anyway?

Because he felt sorry for him. He had turned him into a vampire…What would have happened if Sasori had released the werewolf poison into Deidara? What if Sasori were in Deidara's position? What if-

"Danna?"

Sasori shook his head to clear it.

"Dazed off."

"I know, un, I can read your thoughts, remember? Stop feeling sorry and start making love to me."

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Impatient, Brat."

Deidara chuckled.

"Oh, I'm impatient? If it weren't for that collar you would have ripped my throat out 13 minutes ago, un."

"Yes, and now because of that collar I'm going to rip your throat out in about 8 minutes."

"Good point, un. It will be 9 minutes if you don't start, un."

"Also a good point."

Sasori pulled his fingers out of the blonde's heat and replaced it with his cock. He slammed in hard and fast with inhuman strength, slamming right into Deidara's prostate. Deidara cried out and dug his nails into Sasori's back. Sasori didn't even notice the pain over the pleasure. He pulled mostly out and slammed back in even harder, once more hitting the blonde's prostate with accuracy that couldn't be matched.

Deidara cried out once more. Hidan had said it was good, but…Oh God, it was just so pleasurable.

"HARDER, UN!!"

Sasori smirked and pulled mostly out. He thrust himself in again with inhuman strength, causing the head of the bed to collide against the wall. Deidara cried out louder and louder.

"HARDER BITCH, UN!!"

Sasori smirked and continued to thrust in harder and harder each time, hitting Deidara's prostate in the same spot every time. His back had become a bloody mess from Deidara's nails but he still didn't notice this. He let out a groan and he continued to thrust in, the bed head continuing to slam against the wall, the thud becoming louder and louder. Sasori probably would have been wondering if the wall would hold, if he hadn't been preoccupied. Luckily it did.

Sasori continued to thrust in with strength that no human, not even another werewolf, could match.

Deidara's cries turned to screams of pleasure. Sasori, continuing to thrust in and out, grabbed Deidara's legs and put them around his waist. Deidara got the idea and clamped his legs down. Sasori now had more access to the blonde's heat, going in deeper and deeper with each thrust. The bed started to collide with the wall even harder. Hate to be the people in the other room. But they in tern played loud music to try and drown out their moans. The music could be heard even in Sasori and Deidara's room.

_I know I __will never find your love in any one else, though I will try, and I will try. And I know I will never find your smile in anyone else, though I will try, oh and I will try._

Both of their bodies were hot and sweaty. Their stomachs were both slippery from Deidara's pre cum. Sasori could practically feel how close Deidara was, and how much the blonde was trying not to release.

_If someone were to come up to me and say that they knew how to love you better, I'd say "Buddy step into__ the ring, your going down."_

Sasori was pretty close as well, but no way would he lose to Deidara.

_I'd fight a guy for you._

He grabbed Deidara's ignored manhood and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Deidara's screams grew even louder, if that was even possible.

_I'd fight a girl for you._

He suddenly exploded all over their stomachs, Sasori's hand and a little bit on his face. Sasori continued a few more desperate thrusts and the blonde's ass clamped around his member.

_I'd fight myself_

Sasori gave a shuddering groan as he released deep inside the blonde.

_You know I would if __I thought It'd do any good!!_

Sasori pulled out of the blonde.

_Oh do you know__?_

The music disappeared from Sasori's mind when he felt a pair of razor sharp fangs sink themselves into his neck. He let out a groan of pleasure. He knew it was a bad thing, but…It felt just so damn good…

* * *

**

* * *

Deidara had sunk his teeth into Sasori's neck and started to drink. He moaned into Sasori's neck.

Sasori's blood…It…tasted…so delicious, like liquid gold…It was so rich…Addicting…Like chocolate…

He pulled his fangs out of Sasori's neck, surprisingly, already full. His ran his tongue over the bite mark, cleaning the wound. He also moved his tongue along Sasori's chin, cleaning off the bit of come which had made its way there. Both of them were panting hard.

"Well, Deidara, times up."

There was a flash of black light and Sasori was replaced by a giant black wolf.

Deidara gulped. Shit.

* * *

"Hey Pein."

"Sasori! Good to see you. How did the mission go?"

"Deidara is dead. No spectators. A few injuries but nothing serious. A pretty boring mission if you ask me, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Good work, nothing less of what I'd expect from you, Sasori."

"Whatever." Sasori brushed part of his hair out of his face.

"Let me guess, you want your next assignment?"

"Actually, I'm tired. Plus I gotta get back to Hiruko and Sandaime."

Pein nodded.

"Good to hear."

Sasori stood up from the seat and was about to walk out the door when Pein said something.

"You and Kakuzu can tell me when you're ready to. You're both terrible liars."

Sasori shrugged it off and closed the door behind him.

Sasori shook his head clear and exited the building via the front door. He walked down the street. People had long forgotten Sasori Akasuna. Now he was just Sasori. But it was still usually hard for him to walk down the street without someone pointing out his likeness to the artist.

He felt a small hand tugging on the back of his shirt. He stopped and turned around. He quirked an eyebrow seeing that it was the little girl from the hotel. He gave a soft smile and kneeled down to her height.

"Hey there. What's wrong? You lost?"

"I saw you at the hotel!! You're a werewolf?"

Sasori gave a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, I am. I saw you at the hotel too."

The little girl smiled back at him and giggled.

"Oh, there you are sweety, don't go running off like that!!" The little girl and Sasori looked up at the girl's mother. Sasori stood back up. The little girl tugged her mothers dress and pointed at Sasori.

"Mummy!! It's the werewolf!!"

The mother gave a light smile.

"Sorry bout that Sir, she keeps saying that she sees werewolves and vampires. She even thinks her dad is a werewolf."

Sasori looked back at the little girl, noticing a glint of red in her orange eyes.

"I'm Konan." She put her hand out to shake. Sasori shook her hand.

"I'm Sasori. I work for your husband."

"Oh, you work for Pein? It must be a pretty boring job, in an office."

Sasori shrugged.

"You'd be surprised. Well I have to go, I got to get home. Keep a look out for those vampires."

The little girl giggled and Konan rolled her eyes, though she smiled as she did so.

Sasori turned around and continued to walk home. He hadn't known that Pein was married but the little girl had looked so much like him.

* * *

Sasori opened the door to his house and locked it behind him.

"Hiruko!! Sandaime!!"

Sasori was fairly puzzled by the lack of his two friends. He caught the scent of his two friends in the kitchen…and someone else…

Sasori entered the kitchen. His two dogs turned their heads and looked at him. They gave a happy bark.

_Pack brother!!_

_Leader!!_

They ran to his side and sat down.

"Cute dogs."

"I never said you were allowed in my house."

"What are their names?"

"The one with the black bandana with red clouds is Hiruko, and one with the red bandana is Sandaime. They- Hey, Don't change the subject!!"

The familiar figure stood up off the floor where they had been playing with the two dogs.

"But Danna, that was apart of the bargain, un."

Deidara folded his arms and gave a bit of a pout.

* * *

*Flash back to last night*

* * *

There was a flash of black light and Sasori was replaced by a giant black wolf.

Deidara gulped. Shit.

Sasori stared down into the blonde's blue eyes. For an instant the figure below him changed. Instead of a vampire, he saw a 12 year old boy with big blue eyes. When Sasori blinked again the blonde was once more naked beneath him, 19 and a vampire. Sasori gave a sigh, which in lycan form was more of a low growl. There was a flash of dark light and Sasori was once more just Sasori.

He rolled off of Deidara, lying on his side with his back to the blonde. He pulled the covers up over himself.

About a minute passed with none of them speaking.

"Sasori?"

"I will kill you some other time, I'm tired."

Deidara sat up and gave a faint smile. He noticed the blood on Sasori's back and sighed.

"Sit up. I will be right back, un."

Deidara hopped out the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Sasori sighed and sat up, finally noticing that his back was in pain. After about a minute, Deidara came back with a basin and a flannel. He crawled back onto the bed and behind Sasori.

"This might sting a bit, un, it's salt water."

"Whatever."

Deidara dabbed the flannel in the water and started cleaning out the scratch wounds, which were pretty deep. Sasori flinched a little but made no voiced complaints.

"Sorry, Danna."

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't kill you and I can't tell Pein I did."

"Sure you can!! …Tell Pein I'm dead that is…I'd personally prefer it if you didn't kill me…un…"

"It's not that simple, Brat. You ca- Ouch!! Dammit Deidara, don't press so hard!! Anyway. I can't lie to him. One bitten human traced to you and I'll probably be killed!!"

"Then why don't I just feed off you?"

"I'm not a sheep, Brat."

"I never called you one, un. I don't need to feed as often as normal vampires. Plus, you liked it when I bit you. You can't deny it. I heard your mind begging for more…Finished your back, un."

Deidara put the bowl and cloth onto the table. He was suddenly pulled back on top of Sasori.

"You have to stop reading my mind."

"I won't make any promises, un."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too, asshole, un."

Deidara pressed his lips down on Sasori's. The red head slipped his tongue into Deidara's mouth, teasing the blonde's own tongue to play. After a minute of kissing they pulled away for air.

"Fine then. You can drink my blood every so often. Just as long as you don't go drinking any one else or we are both dead. Deal?"

"Deal, un."

* * *

*end of flashback*

* * *

"I don't remember saying you were allowed in my house."

"I need access to you, so I decided that I'm moving in with you, un."

"…You're kidding me…"

Deidara gave a smirk.

"Oh, like you don't have enough room, un."

"Fine, but cause any trouble and I will have to chain you up in the back yard."

Deidara gave a seductive smirk.

"You'd like me chained up, wouldn't you, un?"

"Yes I wo- …I hate you…"

Deidara walked forward and put his arms around Sasori's neck.

"I love you too you pain in the ass."

Sasori sighed.

"Just remember, I kill vampires."

"Then I won't have to worry about finding someone else's bite marks on your neck, will I, un?"

Deidara chuckled.

Hiruko let out a bark.

_Pack Brother, you do know they are a male, right?_

Sasori gave a little bark at Hiruko.

_Course, but he acts like a bitch, so__ that makes it okay._

"What did you say?"

Sasori smirked at Deidara.

"Couldn't read my mind?"

"…Shut up, un, I don't speak mutt."

Sasori smirked.

"You hungry already, Brat?"

"No but I could always go for some sex."

Sasori picked Deidara up bridal style.

"Me to, just try not to rip my back to shreds this time."

"I won't make any promises, un."

"…I hate you…"

"Oh you're just saying that, I can read your thoughts, un."

Sasori glared at Deidara.

"Don't make me drop you."

"I know you won't drop m- "

Drop.

"Owww!!"

"Didn't see that coming, now come on you big scary vampire."

Sasori picked a pouting Deidara off the floor.

"Yep, your definitely a Pain in the ass."

"You found that out last night, Brat. And you will find out again in a few minutes."

Deidara smirked at him.

"Good point."

Sasori carried the blonde through the door which lead to his bedroom. He put Deidara on his double bed and went back to the door. He barked several times to Hiruko and Sandaime.

_Do not come in here, no matter how much screaming you hear._

There were two barks in response.

_Pack brothers found a mate!!_

_I still don't get why he wants to be with another male..._

Sasori rolled his eyes and closed the door, walking back to the bed.

"Okay, Brat, I want you out those clothes."

"And if I refuse, un?"

Sasori crawled onto the bed and pecked Deidara on the lips, giving a smirk.

"Then I will jut have to rip them off you."

"So strict, un."

* * *

**

* * *

Hiruko looked at Sandaime, giving a small bark.

_Pack brother is very weird__ today._

_Trust me, Hiruko, all __tailless are weird. Doesn't matter if they smell of wolf, food or animals, they are all weird._

_You can__ bark that again…_

**The End.**


End file.
